Crossing the Line
by spottedhorse
Summary: Catherine is back from Miami and Gil missed her. My take on the episode Cross Jurisdictions. Naughty...very naughty.


Rewatched Cross Jurisdictions the other night and was once again struck by the electricity between Gil and Catheirne in the last scene. It was like each of them had more they wanted to say and they were holding back. So this is the way I think it should have gone ...of course TPTB took it in another direction and we have the whole GSR thing. This is a naughty, naughty little piece so if you are under age, please pass on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine and Warrick had landed at the airport over an hour ago. Miami had been nice but she was glad to get back. And she wanted to strangle a certain entomologist for sending her in the first place. Warrick dropped her at the lab, where her car was parked and then he headed home. Since she was there, she decided to go in and check on things.

She knocked on the door of his office to get Grissom's attention. Walking just into his office she took in the sight of him as he turned around. He was wearing one of his dark suits and fiddling with his tie.

_Eye candy, _Catherine thought as she said, "Hello." _He looks so yummy in that suit._

"Hey," he said as he looked up at her, his pleasure at seeing her twinkling in his eyes.

She stood there, admiring him. He looked good in the suit but she was feeling something more. She had missed him.

"Nice tan," he told her as he admired her standing there. He felt a certain familiar heat rising and he needed to say something to cover his discomfort. Then he sat down behind his desk to hide his growing pleasure at having her so near.

Feeling the same warmth pervade her body, Catherine responded in a similar voice. "Nice suit." _And you look damned hot in it. _She walked into his office and stopped in front of his desk.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were coming back today, so I dressed up," Grissom said flippantly as a fantasy played in his mind; something along the lines of her coming around the desk and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah. Right," she snorted

"Really." He said it with that mock innocence that he used on her so often; his expression making her want to jump him right there.

"What?" He asked in response to her contemplative stare.

Catherine was pulled from her own fantasy of divesting him of the suit and answered, "Nothing. It's just ... unusual to see you dressed like that." _And I'd love to help you undress…_

"I had to go to the Chief's funeral." He said, finally owning up.

Catherine smirked. "Missed me that much, huh?"

_Yeah, I did,_ he thought as she turned around to head out.

She looked over her shoulder and cast him one final look and smile as she headed out the door.

He smiled as he watched her walk away, taking note of the sway of her hips before shaking his head and turning back to his book ... still smiling. After a few minutes of trying to concentrate, he gave up. Mental images of her standing there just wouldn't leave him alone. _She looked so…so…hot standing there. And the way she looked at me… _He was growing warm again as he thought about her and he knew it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. He set the book on his desk and hurried out, locking his door behind him.

Catherine headed home. She was tired and she missed Lindsey. Of course, her daughter would still be at her mother's house. _I'll get her later,_ Catherine decided. _Just want a nice warm soak and some time alone at home. _The scene in Grissom's office was playing in her mind as well. He looked so good in that suit…_so damned fine_, she mused. And that smirky little half smile of his that told her he was teasing her; one that he only used on her…no one else. She's had to fight back desire. Sexual tension had been growing between them the last few months; she wasn't sure why, she just knew she felt it. Maybe it was because she was finally free from Eddie but there was more. Sara was hot for him, Catherine knew. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Once she was home, she poured herself a glass of wine and headed for the tub. She had stripped and was checking the water temp when the doorbell rang. Throwing on a robe, she headed to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Gil Grissom as he stood in shock on her front porch. He wasn't sure why he was there or what he was expecting, but her standing before him in only a thin robe was a complete surprise.

"I, uh…well….since I was all dressed up and all, I thought….maybe dinner?" It was all he managed to get out.

She relaxed. "Now you tell me, after I'm all primed for a nice warm soak…" Her teasing expression was back and her eyes sparkled. He was mesmerized by her eyes as they twinkled at him.

"I…um….it took me a few minutes to think about it…" He felt like a teenager again, all awkward and unsure of himself. "But I would like to take you to dinner."

She let go of the door knob and walked into the living room; he followed. "Really Gil, I appreciate the offer and I would really like to accept but …I'm a mess," she said as her hands drifted down the outline of her body to emphasize her situation. Her motioned emphasized something else entirely for Grissom, however. His eyes followed her hands and caught the subtle curves beneath her robe…along with the outline of hardened nipples beneath the soft fabric.

Swallowing hard, he stepped closer. "I could wait for you to get ready," he said in voice so husky that she hardly recognized it as his. His eyes darkened as they bored into her, his hand moving to her cheek.

Catherine was surprised by his forwardness. Gil seldom was this persistent about anything except a case…nor was he ever this…lascivious. Fire ignited in her mid section and suddenly she felt quite wet between her legs.

"Where's this coming from, Gil?" she asked in an equally husky voice.

"I did miss you…that much." His eyes studied her face, his hand gently stroking her cheek, his lips moving closer. "And when you were standing there…I realized how much I've missed." And then he kissed her.

His lips were soft and timid at first, eager but shy. Catherine put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, intensifying the contact. He grew bolder; his tongue outlined her lips before pressing for entry into her mouth. His hands played over her robe, smoothing the soft fabric along her body, hesitating over his favorite curves before continuing their journey.

Finally she gasped for air. Looking into his smoke filled eyes; she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. "Cath…I didn't come here intending to… I mean… only if you…"

The rest of his words were lost under her kiss as her mouth assaulted his. His eyes grew wide as he realized where this was going and he began to try to back away. But as she kissed him, he melted into her instead and returned her fervor.

He backed her to the bed and soon they were on it, kissing and caressing. Her robe fell away and he gasped when he saw her naked beneath him. "God Catherine, oh my god…you are so…so beautiful," he stammered.

"And you are wearing too many clothes," she told him, her eyes shinning.

Quickly he shed his clothes and lay down beside her, his hand tentatively making its way over her bare skin. She was intrigued by his attitude as he explored; reverence was the term that came to mind. "Gil?" She asked quietly.

"I never …you always seemed so…but here I am with you… and, oh god," he said as he held her close to him. "I want you so much…have wanted you for so long…and you are… so much more than I thought…" He hesitated. "I'm sorry; I make you sound like a possession, but…"

"Its okay, Gil. I think I understand." Her hands began to caress him, ending with a slow stroke of his engorged shaft. He gasped as she stroked him, flinching somewhere between complete joy and total agony. He needed her so much but he didn't want this to end and he knew once he was inside, he wouldn't last long. But she took over, crawling over him and slowly sliding herself down, swallowing his shaft with her wet mysteries. "Augh," he moaned as she slid further and further down. He could feel the tightness of her inner muscles and the warm silk of her juices. Blood rushed through his veins; his head feeling like it would explode from the rush. She was so wonderful and he wanted more.

"Cath..," he whispered. "Please…god….ah…"

She leaned over him and began to kiss him again, her breast dangling over his chest, her nipples teasing his overly sensitive skin. The sensations were overwhelming and he began to moan.

Slowly she traveled the length of his shaft, up and down in a tantalizing rhythm. His hands grabbed her ass as she moved and he squeezed, loving the feel of her tight cheeks. And then he gave into the sensations she was creating and began to buck beneath her, driving his shaft further up, deeper within. The pace quickened until he exploded, peppering her tunnel with his seed.

His stroke had driven her over the edge as well and once they were spent, she collapsed on top of him, his heat permeating her skin. Although he was deflated, he remained just inside her, teasing her with his presence and she didn't want the connection to end. Slowly however, he slid out, leaving her feeling empty.

As if he sensed her emptiness, he wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. "Catherine," he whispered.

"Hummmm?" she responded.

"Just…that was …wow," his breath brushed her face as he whispered. "You are incredible."

"Mmmm, I know," she chuckled.

He snickered. "Conceited, are we?"

"It's easy to be…incredible when I am with you."

"Thank you, but I had very little to do with that…"

"You …and junior there," she said as she reached for his deflated organ, "Had everything to do with that."

"I'm hungry," he stated flatly.

Catherine giggled. "Where did that come from?"

"I came here to take you to dinner, remember?"

"Yeah…but it will take me awhile to get ready."

"And I probably need to take a quick shower," he followed.

"We um…could shower together…"

"But I thought you…there was something about a soak."

"But that was before I knew that I might have company in the shower," she said coyly.

He squeezed her closer to him and then sighed. "I'm enjoying holding you, but…"

The shower was long and sensual, their hands roaming over each other as they shared the washing duties. Gil marveled once again at her treasure, telling her over and over. They lingered over long kisses and were disappointed when the water cooled and they were forced out.

"Maybe we could just order in," Catherine suggested.

"No."

"No?"

"I want to take you out…as fantastic as that was…this is, I want us to be more than just sex. I want more from you, Catherine."

Smiling, she asked "more?"

"Yes. I want all of you. I to know your intellect better, your sense of humor, your panache…I want the whole package." His tone was confident, determined.

"Panache?"

"Yeah…" He was teasing her again, his eyes alight and his face wearing a quirky expression.

"Well," she drawled. Panache this," she said as she snapped him with the towel just as he turned. Consequently the towel slapped him in his most tender spot. "Oh no, I'm sorry," she exclaimed as she watched his face twist in pain and his knees buckle. She stepped towards him to offer assistance and his arm shot out to grab her. Realizing her mistake, she bolted and ran, giggling as she went into the hall. Gil chased her around her house, both of them naked.

He caught her in the kitchen and set her on the counter. "You are going to pay for that," he chuckled. "So going to pay," he added as his lips assaulted hers. She returned his kiss with fervor and suddenly the kitchen grew hot. Her hands roamed over him again, taking in the texture of him and seeking his hot spots. Her skin felt smooth beneath his finger tips as he explored her body. He pulled out of the kiss, his eyes following the trail of his fingertips, drinking in the sight of her. The pounding of his heart threatened to overwhelm him as he felt pressure in his chest and his breath became shallow. Catherine watched as his eyes widened in awe. He looked at her with an odd mixture of innocence and desire that sent tremors through her spine.

Gil watched as she responded to his perusal of her. He watched as her skin flushed and her eyes glazed over. Leaning in, he kissed her again. Her legs were spread with him standing between them, leaning into the counter. Easing her back, his eyes roamed down to her hot box; the sight of her open and available to him, already wet with desire…waiting, sent a searing heat through him. He kissed her again but she broke it, moaning. "Gil…please…"

"Please what?" he asked huskily, taunting her.

"You know what, you prick…" she answered as she nibbled at his neck.

"Tell me Catherine," he mumbled as he lifted his head to give her better access. "tell me what you want, baby."

"You…every inch of you…deep inside…now," she gasped.

"You sure?" he continued to taunt.

"Dammit Gil…now," she whimpered as she reached for him.

Chuckling, he entered her. "This may take awhile, Catherine. Are you comfortable?"

She answered by digging her fingernails into the cheeks of his ass and pulling him towards him. "Testy, aren't we?" he teased. "You must want it bad…"

"All of it…now!"

Still, he took his time with her; their first time had been fast but this time…this time would last. As he gently stroked her, his hands made their way over her breasts, caressing and exploring gently…even lovingly. "You're so beautiful, Baby. But if you're going to answer the door in only a robe, next time maybe wear a heavier one. Seeing you there, with that silky fabric outlining your every curve and your nipples hard beneath it…I was hard the instant you opened the door."

"Good," she moaned as she concentrated on the feel of him inside of her, his thickness massaging her deep within. Her hips rose to meet his strokes as her muscles contracted and relaxed with each stroke, creating more friction and heat with each one. He sensed her rising heat and leaned over her again, kissing her as he fondled and stroked until she exploded, her hips slapping the countertop as her juices flowed over his shaft and out onto the counter. "That's it baby…let it go…ride it all the way," he whispered.

And ride it, she did. He continued a slow stroke as she cooled somewhat and then finally, he stopped but remained firmly inside. Kissing her again, he mumbled to her. "You feel so good, baby…so hot…god this is so good…"

Her hands caressed his back, her body basking in his warmth until heat began to grow in her again. It was Catherine that initiated the stroking after a few more kisses. She tightened her inner muscles over him as his shaft traveled into her, deeper and deeper with each stroke until the strokes became thrusts, his body giving into the sensations that she was creating in him. "Harder Gil," she told him. "More…harder….oh yeah, baby… deeper…" she moaned.

She looked into his eyes and was overcome with desire as she saw the expression in his dark orbs. He was fully into passion, nearing climax and suffering the agony of not quite being there. It was then that she realized he was deliberately holding back a little, trying to insure her satisfaction. "Let it go Gil…I want to feel your hot shot inside of me…do it baby." He thrust a few more times and then with a loud moan, he released his ammunition. As she felt his seed hit her inner walls, she let go with her own passion, sucking him dry as she pumped his cock. When they were done, she lay limp on the counter, him over her, his heavy breathing and sweat soaked body revealing his spent condition.

Slowly he lifted himself off of her and helped her down. She leaned into him, needing his warmth and the feel of him on her skin. "Who'd have thought…" she began.

"Thought what?" he murmured.

"Well, for a long time all the girls in the lab were making bets about your sex life; were you gay or not, were you a virgin or not, could you even get it up…that kind of thing. All these years no one suspected…"

"Suspected?"

"That you're a stud, Gil." She would have smirked or giggled or something when she said it, but she quite simply was too tired.

"I'm a stud?" he said, surprised.

"Oh yeah…"

He thought about being a stud as he led her back to her room and then bed. Stretching out beside her, her leaned on his elbow and began tracing lines over her abdomen. "Really…a stud?" He seemed confused.

"Really," she smiled as she watched his eyes move from his fingers at work to her eyes. They were bright blue and sparkling, a hint of humor glowing deep within. "Well, this stud is available…" She smacked his arm as he smirked. "to service you only," he finished, self satisfied.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm," he said as he seemed to concentrate on her belly button.

"How much longer?"

"How much longer until what?"

"Until you are ready to service me again…"

"Mmmm, I'm not sure; I mean, we never did get anything to eat." His expression grew mischievous.

"Just like a man," she said flatly. "At least agree that we can eat in…" she said, frustrated.

"Oh, most definitely," he told her as his mouth moved to her apex, his hands spreading her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs before moving to her hot box. "I'm too hungry to do anything else," he said as he began to consume his meal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Told you it was naughty, lol. Please use the little button and leave a review. I live for them!


End file.
